


Finding Them

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscles, Nudity, Oral Sex, Real Life, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Table Sex, Teenagers, Twinks, Underage Sex, Virginity, abs, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Parker and Preston are on set looking for Justin, only to find Logan in his underwear and Justin just coming out of the shower. Parker's on-screen older selves and Preston's on-screen father, whatever shall they do...
Relationships: Justin Hartley/Logan Shroyer, Parker Bates/Justin Hartley, Parker Bates/Logan Shroyer, Parker Bates/Preston Oliver, Preston Oliver/Justin Hartley, Preston Oliver/Logan Shroyer
Kudos: 8





	Finding Them

“Are you sure he’s even in there…?”

Parker Bates whined, letting his shoulders slump as the young dirty-blond looked over his “older self’s” trailer. Justin Hartley played the adult version of Kevin on their show ‘This Is Us’, while Parker portrayed a young Kevin for most of the show. Beside him, the slightly older fifteen-year-old Preston Oliver was beaming widely - he portrayed their son Nicolas.

“Yes! I saw him going in there!” Preston chuckled, grinning at the boy who played the younger version of his dad. A real cutie.

“You’ve been hanging with me for the last fifteen minutes,” Parker rolled his eyes, before going up to the trailer door. He didn’t bother knocking and just went right in, startling those inside. “Oh! Uhm, hi, Logan?”

Another piece of Kevin’s age cycle, Logan Shroyer, who played the teenage Kevin, was lazing back on the couch. He flinched when the boys entered Justin’s trailer, quick to throw a pillow over his lap but both boys had already seen what he was packing through a tight pair of boxer briefs - black Calvin Kleins that hugged the flaccid bulge and his toned butt. He started at the pair with a nervous chuckle, curious why they were suddenly in the trailer without even knocking.

“Hey Parkie, what’s up little man?” Logan grinned, acting like nothing was up with what he was wearing.

“Well, not you, I guess… Hi, by the way!” Preston offered a sly grin as he looked at Logan, liking the older boy’s toned ass. At least he did until Logan adjusted the pillow to make sure he was securely covered up. Logan’s eyes shifted, trying not to meet Preston’s cheeky gaze. “

“Oh hey, Preston right?” Logan replied, while smiling nicely. “You play our son right?”

“Hi, ‘dad’,” The fifteen-year-old giggled, nodding. “That… still feels pretty weird to say. Is Justin here or are you just mooching off his trailer?”

“Both.” Logan chuckled, raising a glass with a drink in it. The twenty-one year old did not reveal what he was drinking, however. “Justin gets all the good stuff.”

Parker closed the door behind them before walking up to the table. Trying to peer over the pillow Logan used to cover himself with to no avail. The sly look on Logan’s handsome face told both the younger boys he knew what they were trying to see; He flashed them a grin while leaning back. Showing off to the young him and his ‘son’ the toned length of his body. With carved hips and deeply cut v-lines that, with the help of a thick treasure trail, guided both eyes up the muscular body. Toned muscles, perfectly cut pecs and dark nipples.

“Pull up a couch, boys.” Logan responded awkwardly once the door had been closed. Waving at the other couch across from him.

Parker and Preston wanted to sit next to him where they’d have a better shot at perving, but they slowly pulled themselves over to the other couch. At least they could almost see up his toned thighs. Almost.

“So come to hang with Justin?” Logan questioned, letting a hand lightly rub his chest to tease the youngsters.

“You say something?” From another door, a tall, muscular body came out. 

Dressed only in an off-white towel as water ran down the length of his body, Justin came out in full view of the boys much to their shock. Able to see a decent bulge through his tight towel, once they looked down from his glossy muscles. His biceps and pecs were thick, with a delicious tan that darkened his small nipples. Compared to Logan, Justin had a smooth, toned body that he filled out perfectly. Chiselled, sexy features that had his television son and young self moaning quietly. 

“Oh, hi boys. Didn’t know we had company; Logan, would have been nice to warn me,” He chuckled, shooting a look at a softly blushing Logan. Looking back to the younger boys, his smile grew. “What can I do for you guys?”

“They just arrived… didn’t have time to notify you in the bathroom…” Logan replied, running his hand through his dirty blonde locks.

“You had plenty of time,” Preston said, flashing a tormenting smile to Logan. Ever the cheeky boy, loving a little playful mischief. “We wanted to see if you’d take us to get lunch!”

“Oh, have you asked your mothers?” Justin chuckled, sharing a look with Logan that the young man returned. Both knowing that things might get delayed.

Parker and Preston looked at each other, humming softly. “Uuuuum…”

“So no… you know they both screamed at me for hours the last time you tricked me into taking you off set to get junk food.” Justin smirked, the towel clad man lounging on the couch next to the young man he was planning on enjoying for lunch break.

Eyes widening, Parker and Preston stared up the towel. Justin knew they could see his semi-hard cock yet did nothing to hide it. In fact, his legs spread open a little more for them to peer at his cock freely. It took Parker nudging Preston to get the younger boy’s mouth to shut. Only for it to fall open again when Logan removed his pillow the moment Justin whispered something to him.

The younger man smirked a little as he put Justin’s plan into action.

Suddenly Logan was getting onto his knees over the couch and using his fingers to undo Justin’s towel. “So you guys get lunch off the crafty or mommy’s permission. I’m going to have my lunch,” 

With that, the teenager opened his mouth and captured the semi-hard tip of Justin’s cock. Using his warm mouth to bob on the older man, pleasuring him until the cock began rising inside his mouth. Stretching open his lips as it filled out the space, growing steadily larger. Shocking each of the younger boys while Logan just kept sucking on it. Six inches, seven, then finishing at full mast at a monstrously thick eight inches. Close to double Parker’s cock, and more than double its girth. 

Logan swallowed a few inches of Justin’s meat, smoothly sliding along the man’s length. One hand wrapped around its base, jerking the slick cock in front of the young boys. Pulling off, he turned to grin at the younger pair while patting the spots next to Justin. “Interested in having a close up look boys?”

“Are you serious?” Preston gaped, staring longingly at Justin’s massive cock. He got up and almost jumped over the small walkway to the other couch, staring at the eight-inch beast. Justin leaned back, letting Logan suckle his tip as Parker came over to join them in staring at his big dick. “Holy…!”

“It’s massive, ain't it, guys?” Logan grinned. With the younger pair glad he wasn’t treating them like little kids.

“Can I have a turn?” Parker drooled, watching Logan’s tongue flow up from the smooth base of Justin’s cock up to its flared, dark pink tip.

Smirking up at the older man, Logan looked at the younger pair with a suggestion: “Why not take some taste licks of the shaft first, bud? Get used to it.”

When Logan got up he pushed the table away to give them all more room. Then came back to find Parker and Preston down on their knees arguing over who got the first lick. Chuckling, Logan sat down beside Justin - now totally rock hard - and grabbed Parker’s head, bringing the boy slowly in. The little pink tongue extended when his hand left Parker’s head, and the young cute boy licked slowly up the shaft. His tongue flowed over the underside of Justin’s thick cock, making him groan softly.

As Parker’s tongue trailed off the top of Justin’s pulsing tip, flowing through the slit, Preston came closer. The cute, sly teen extended his tongue and touched it to the thick base. A rush of flavour washed through Preston’s mouth when he started licking up, following the wet path made by Parker and Logan’s tongues. Such a salty, earthy musk flowing down the boy’s tongue the further he went over its length.

“This is sooo much better than sushi…” Parker grinned while using his tongue to flick against the skin.

Preston gave him a look. “I thought we were asking for Poke Bowls…”

“We agreed on sushi!” Parker groaned at him as the boy wrapped his fingers around the cock, just below its tip. Working Justin’s slit with his little tongue and jerking the man off, leaving Preston to handle the base and Justin’s balls. “Mmmm, so good… you have a really big cock, Justin!”

“Poke…” Preston muttered to him, as he moved from the base to properly lap at the older man’s balls.

“Cock,” Logan interrupted them, thumbing down his waistband. His cock was hairy and a softer shade, with a thicker musk that may be due to age, or the fact Justin just washed off his musk a few minutes ago. It was thick and length as well, definitely just like his “older self”, at a nice seven-inches. “Does mine get any love?”

“W-Wow…” Parker and Preston both cooed over the newly revealed cock. While not as lengthy as Justin, it was still massive in the eyes of the younger pair.

Preston revealed he would not be moving on from Justin’s dick as the grinning fifteen-year-old leaned in to engulf the man’s balls again. Wrapping his full lips around one of the orbs then greeting it with his tongue rolling around its smooth sack. Bobbing and tugging at it as he sucked away. In comparison, Parker was very excited to try the new cock out and much to Justin’s playful annoyance, moved quickly to Logan’s musky, hair crotch.

“Mm, hey Parker,” Logan purred, running fingers through the boy’s hair as Parker pushed his nose into his fuzzy balls. “Mmm, smell that cock. Pretty big, isn’t it?”

“Sooo big… bigger then my big bro!” Parker grinned, as he took in a deep breath of the musky balls before engulfing them. Gigging internally from the feel of the fuzzy hairs on the balls.

“Your what?” Justin laughed, smacking Parker’s soft looking ass. As the boy yelped, trying to ignore the question and suck on Logan’s balls, Justin shook his head. He shifted a little, letting Preston start sucking on the fat tip of his cock while he tugged down the back of Parker’s shorts. Shocking the boy by spreading open his smooth cheeks then licking up between them. “Mmmm, if you won’t answer me, I’ll have to fuck it out of you. Logan, want to help me?”

“I think that’s a perfect way to enjoy our lunch.” Logan grinned, looking down at the younger boy and Parker’s wiggling ass. 

Parker whined around Logan’s juicy balls as Justin started to slowly lap at his crack. Dragging his tongue between the smooth mounds, making sure each time to slow down when licking across his little pink hole. His own tongue busily licked up between Logan’s balls, moving the orbs around until guiding one into his mouth, then pulled it back until its limit. Parker let it pop free with a loud moan. “Oh my gooosh!”

“Hey boys, why don’t you strip down for us... let me and Logan see how sexy you boys are getting.” Justin grinned.

“We’re kinda busy,” Preston teased, his small lips wrapped around Justin’s dick. Sliding down on the older man, dragging his smooth tongue along its size.

Logan chuckled, playing with Parker's soft hair as the boy licked his balls. “Presty, strip and what you get will be far better then just giving us a blowie…”

Faking a groan, the teenager pulled off Justin’s cock with a pop. He kicked off his shoes, then removed his jeans slowly down his thin legs. Revealing his thighs were actually rather toned, and so was his butt in a pair of briefs. Not to mention Preston’s cock looked to be a decent size. But before revealing that, the boy removed his shirt, offering them a soft, sly grin as they saw his muscular young body. Working out was doing wonders for him. 

“Like what you see?” He asked with a chuckle, a finger tracing around the shape of Preston’s dick.

“Mhm, I do. I have a sexy future son.” Justin grinned, grabbing Preston and lifting him towards him. “Look at those muscles…”

Preston slipped off his briefs before sitting in Justin’s lap, pressing his five and a half inch cock up against Justin’s eight-inch manhood. The man’s hand wrapped around both cocks, stroking them slow. Preston bit his lip. “Mm!”

“Like that, big boy?” Justin purred into his television son’s ear as he squeezed the pair of cocks in his muscular hands.

“Ye...yes, daddy!” Preston groaned into his ear, a breathless yet silky sound.

“My muscles are better,” Parker said with confidence before getting to his feet and yanking off his tee. The skinnier of the two, his hips were slimmer and body flatter, but his chest was muscular as well. His young four-pack softly defined for all to see, and adorning his pecs were tiny pink nipples.

“Now look at that sexy body.” Logan complimented, reaching out to run his hand against Parker’s young muscles.

Logan helped the boy out a bit by lowering the rest of Parker’s shorts down until the cutie was nude before him and that five-inch dick was bobbing freely. Cooing at it, Logan tilted the tip from side to side using a finger. Parker gasped and groaned as he was touched, but the shock came when Logan got to his knees and swallowed his cock. “A-AHHHH!!”

“Such a beautiful shaft…” Logan purred, as he bobbed away on the thin cock. His nose tickled by the light bush of pubic hair surrounding the shaft.

“This one, too,” Justin continued stroking the two cocks, using his fingers to rub Preston’s. He nibbled the boy’s ear as he leaned against him, shivering in boyish delight. “Keep calling me daddy, sexy boy!”

“You call me anything you like, sexy boy…” Logan purred, pulling off and standing up. Picking the younger boy up and pulling him into a deep kiss, Parker’s young boy pressed against his muscular chest. A move that had the dirty blond blushing.

“M-Mmm,” Parker slowly allowed himself to wrap around Logan’s naked body. Both arms around his shoulders, then his ankles locked around the older boy’s hips. Melting into those firm lips, loving how they rolled against him like waves crashing against the shore. He found their motion and joined in, flowing together perfectly. Their tongues soon joined the flow, sliding against each other slowly, testing the waters. “Lo-Logan…!”

Justin smirked at the younger version of himself making out, before asking the twenty-one year old: “Think they are ready for their lunch, Logan?”

“I dunno… have we tasted enough of them? Unless you brought some, you know, to help out?” Since the boys had no idea what lube was, they both shared a confused look while grinding against the two older dicks. Logan throbbed hard against Parker’s cock, while Justin’s hand was busy massaging Preston’s smooth little butt.

“You know I always have some in my trailer.” Justin chuckled. “You never know when I’ll need it to destroy your flexed hole. Want to use it, or rim these sexy boys?”

“Better just lube up these cute butts, we’ll be needed back on set eventually,” Logan sucked on a finger, confusing Parker until the older boy wrapped around him and pushed the finger abruptly past their hole. He squealed in surprise, closing his hole tightly around Logan’s finger.

“You know where I keep it. Go get it.” Justin smirked as he returned his attention to the fifteen-year-old on his lap. “Daddy needs to focus on his sexy son, doesn’t he?”

“Yessss, daddy!” Preston shot a cheeky smirk at Parker, watching Logan finger his little butt. When the pair got back to the couch, Parker was rubbing lube into Logan’s dick, before Justin got passed the bottle. “What is that stuff?”

“This is lube, bud. It will make it easier when this…” Justin started before grabbing his hard cock. “Slides into this…”

Preston blushed bright when Justin grabbed his ass and gave it a squeeze.

“But it’s hu-huge!” Preston’s cheeky attitude faltered.

“I’ll go first on it then!” Parker shouted longingly, not caring which cock he took first. He wanted either of these big, sexy manhoods.

“No! Daddy wants me!” Preston protested, not wanting to lose out on Justin’s sexy cock just because he was a little scared of the size.

As Justin rubbed the cold ooze onto his lengthy, thick shaft, he was grinning at the boy. Glad to see Logan holding back, waiting for him to be ready. Once they were, the two shared a silent nod and lifted them at the hips until the two little boys were sitting on their tips, buried between their soft mounds. 

“Okay, kiddo, sit on it. Don’t stop until it’s all in there, take your time,” Justin instructed, rubbing Preston’s hips.

Logan’s attention was locked on Parker, grinning down at the teen playing with his chest with one hand and tracing his v-lines with the other. “Guess that means Parkie, that you get me then big boy.”

Parker wiggled his young butt. Having taken cock (his big brothers) before, he was first to push himself down and penetrate his tight tunnel using Logan’s thick meat. He gasped, however, as Logan was by far twice as thick as Prestyn’s dick. So big it filled up his tiny butt, and Parker’s breathing took an erratic pace the further he pushed down along Logan’s big, juicy cock. The moan into Logan’s ear made that big cock pulse with heat, and his balls worked double time to churn up a huge load that would eventually shoot inside one of these two boys.

“Uuuungh!” Logan groaned, rubbing Parker’s V-line. Using a little bit of force to bring the boy down on his dick. His hips couldn’t keep from bucking up and down a little, fucking Parker. “T-that’s it, ease down on that big dick!”

“S-S-SOOOO MUCH BIGGER THAN PRESTY!!” Parker cried out squirming around and panting heavily as he attempted to get used to Logan’s larger cock.

“I KNEW you said Prestyn before!” Logan growled. He’d hoped to be Parker’s first, and now that he wasn’t he saw no reason not to sink his fingers in and hold Parker still as the rest of his seven-inch dick slammed in. Then pulled out before ramming balls deep again, slapping against Parker’s smooth skin while he started to pound the young boy. “You! Kinky! Slut!”

“Logan!” Justin growled, not appreciating ‘slut’ used in his trailer.

“Fineeeeee… but he’s kinky still!” Logan groaned, having been punished numerous times for his ‘language’ in Justin’s costume.

“You can keep fucking him had as you like, but don’t call our sexy boys sluts!” The man turned back to Preston, rubbing his silky buns. Preston moaned into his ear as a lubed up finger rubbed his not-so-virgin ring. “Come on, son, sink down on my dick. I’ll be gentle, but it needs to slide in right now!”

Parker blew a kiss towards Justin before blushing when Logan’s fingers pushed his face back to focusing on him.

“You’re mine, sexy…” Logan purred. “Now let me give you a fuck that Presty can’t…”

“You already are!” Parker bounced in Logan’s lap, fucking himself with a few inches at a time. Logan would interrupt his pace by pulling out and slamming even deeper inside him, hitting places that Prestyn’s dick simply could not. “AGH! GOSH, YES! Fuck meeee! Break my butt with your big dick, Logan! Fuck your lil self with it!”

Justin grinned at the pair. “What do you think son, should we show them how to really fuck?”

“I-I don’t want to ride you,” Preston got off his lap abruptly.

“Oh…?” The man asked, clearly disappointed.

However, Preston was simply getting up on the table, with his little butt in the air. “I want you to FUCK me!”

“Oh really, what was that? What do you want Daddy to do?” Justin purred lustfully, moving towards the boy. Eight-inch cock pointing directly at the boy’s tight looking hole.

Preston spread his ass open to show off his petite pink hole. “FUCK ME, DADDY, FUCK MEEEEEE!”

“Much better, sexy…” Justin growled lustfully. His cock roughly pushed past the entrance and into the boy, making him scream into the table as he clawed at the wood. Justin leaned over Preston’s small body, one hand on his back and the other spreading that ass open as he eased inside. Being patient so every inch of his manhood could feel the ring close tight around his dick.

“Fuck him good!”

“Fuck me better…” Parker whined, bouncing on Logan’s large cock.

Logan pulled Parker down hard into his lap. Burying his rod in the boy’s belly, while leaning in to hiss. “I’m just getting started… slut,”

“LOGAN!”


End file.
